marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Azrael (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Lazaer | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Angel of Death, Azriel, many others | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Undefined relationship to other Angels | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Heaven | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Variable | Hair = Variable | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Heaven | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Angel of Death | Education = | Origin = Angel | PlaceOfBirth = Heaven | Creators = Bill Everett | First = Venus #14 | HistoryText = Origin At least since 200 BC, Azrael served as the Angel of Death. He sent souls to the afterlife and murdered people who don't adhere to death's natural rules, by either cheating death or killing people before their time. If his opponent managed to kill him, they would fight again in Purgatory once the opponent died, for the chance to escape the afterlife if they won in Purgatory. Most of the people who were able to beat Azrael twice would become trapped in their earth-bound corpses, unless their fatal wounds could be healed. Biblical times When God asked that all first born children of Egypt to be killed, the Asura were dispatched, '' and or the Void manifested, but they were recounted in Exodus: 1-13 as the Angel of Death. 20th century WWI When Logan had a near-death experience Azrael (known as Lazaer) arrived to claim his life but Logan fought back defeating him. After his defeat Azrael returned and told Logan that every time he experiences a near-death scenario he will be forced into combating Lazaer, presumably if Logan ever lost one of these fights he would die. 1951 Azrael became interested in the German born scientist Baron Franz Heinrich who was developing an atomic powered rocket in order to fly to Mars and discover the Fountain of Youth. Azrael traveled to Mars and waited for Heinrich to eventually show up. Heinrich did in 1951, taking along with him the Olympian love goddess Venus, so Venus could cover the story for Beauty Magazine. Azrael posed as a Martian and confronted Heinrich, telling the scientist that the Fountain of Youth belonged to him. This led to a fight between Azrael and Heinrich which led to Heinrich throwing Azrael over a cliff to his seeming death. Heinrich and Venus fled Mars shortly thereafter, believing his Martian ruse and seeking to avoid reprisals for "killing" Azrael. Azrael's motivations during this incident were unexplained. Atlantis Rising Azrael was among the angels' names invoked by Morgan le Fay to harness the power of the Ebony Blade, along with Metatron. Darkangel ''Shevaun Haldane's father was killed by Mephisto for betraying their pact, and Shevaun was helpless to stop him. As he lay there dead, the Angel of Death appeared to her, in an effort to claim his soul, which was already taken by Mephisto. The Angel would take pity on Shevaun, granting her a shred of the universe and some armor to give her powers to fight off Hell on Earth. '' It remains unsure if this Angel of Death was Azriel.'' Wolverine and Phaedra After Wolverine killed Phaedra, he made a deal with Lazaer which involved getting his soul returned whole and that the next time Logan died, it was permanent. Lazaer agreed. | Personality = He was described as cruel and merciless by Morgan le Fay. | Powers = He presumably possesses all powers common among Angels. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = A giant sword | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:WWI Characters Category:Death Deities Category:Immortals